Tentación
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Para cualquier joven pareja un viaje de compromiso representaba algo especial, por ello para Zero ese viaje a París se suponía que habría de ser un viaje lleno de esperanzas y promesas de felicidad futura junto a la mujer que amaba. Sin embargo, Zero jamás esperó ser arrastrado por una vil criatura, una oscura criatura la cual habría de sumirle en la lujuria y la traición. KaZe.
1. Prefacio

**Ok, este fic está basado en la trama de un one shot que publiqué bajo el mismo nombre hace cosa de un años más o menos (qué rápido paso el tiempo, ¿no?), y del cual desde entonces deseaba convertirlo en un fic largo (de hecho ese one shot es ahora este prefacio con sutiles cambios). Además creo que era hora de «equilibrar» un poco andar con tantas tramas heteros regresando a la oscuridad (? de una trama yaoi larga.**

 **En fin, al igual que la última vez aclaro que esta historia está inspirada en el tema Mouling Rouge de Kamijou. Parte de la sensualidad de la letra me hizo imaginar esto. watch?v=Aii0595JD6E Y, al igual que siempre, ya conocen cómo actualizo. Paciencia y verán que mi lema es «lento pero seguro» (? para terminar mis fics, ah.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prefacio**

La intensa, casi ensordecedora música electrónica de aquel club nocturno retumbaba en sus oídos, pareciendo reverberar al ritmo de aquellas embestidas en su interior las cuales le hacían vibrar.

Jadeó quedamente intentando contener cualquier sonido que brotara de él, a pesar de que nadie pudiera escucharle. Después de todo quién habría de escuchar sus gemidos, cada impúdico sonido que brotaba de sus labios, estando en aquel pequeño y oscuro cuarto al cual había sido arrastrado.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo un gemido cuando un duro y palpitante miembro le penetró con mayor fuerza, incesantemente y sin piedad. Apoyó su frente contra la pared contra la cual se encontraba acorralado, perdido y sin escapatoria, ante la bruma de intenso placer que azotaba cada terminación nerviosa de su ser, opacando cualquier sentimiento de culpa anterior al saber que aunque era un hombre comprometido se encontraba allí; con los pantalones bajados y un aspecto lujuriosamente desaliñado dejándose follar por un hombre al que apenas había conocido hacía una semana en el bar del hotel. ¡Era un bastardo! Eso era. Realmente nunca creyó hacerle esto a la mujer que decía amar, y menos en aquel viaje de compromiso a París estando a un par de meses antes de casarse.

¿Cómo había caído ante esto? ¡Todo era culpa de aquella maldita criatura! De aquella vil criatura llena de seducción y manipulación.

—Tu sangre se agita por mí. Tu ser se estremece por mí. Desde esa noche solo deseas ser mío, ¿no es cierto, Zero? —ronroneó aquel hombre con un dejo de seductora malicia, apretando con mayor firmeza sus caderas, con tal fuerza que Zero tenía la certeza de que mañana tendría marcas en su pálida piel. Marcas que no sabría cómo explicar a su prometida—. Quiero hundir mis colmillos en ti. ¿Quieres que beba tu sangre, Zero? —inquirió rozando con sus colmillos el cuello de Zero, lamiendo con oscura gula la zona de su tatuaje a la vez que su mano se deslizaba hacia su necesitado miembro, masturbándole, jugando ocasionalmente con el húmedo y sensible glande.

Se estremeció y sus piernas se tornaron casi trémulas mientras se aferraba a la pared con ambas manos, arqueando el cuello ante esos colmillos, ansiando aquello y odiando al mismo tiempo cuánto lo necesitaba.

—Sí, K... Kaname —jadeó presionando su cuello contra aquella boca, cerrando sus ojos y sumiéndose en el cercano éxtasis. Sin importar cuánto pugnara por mantenerse firme a finalizar aquella locura, en cada ocasión terminaba de la misma manera.

Percibió una sonrisa contra su piel, y seguidamente un par de colmillos atravesaron su carne. El dolor le recorrió, convirtiéndose en una vorágine de placer. El orgasmo estalló en él mientras profería un grito ahogado intentando aferrarse con mayor firmeza a la pared, sintiéndose casi desfallecer.

El vampiro bebió de él, y aquella dolorosa y a la vez placentera sensación se mezcló con los espasmos del orgasmo que aún le recorrían, permaneciendo en las garras del vampiro quien seguía penetrándole, ahora de una manera rápida y errática hasta acercarse a una sucesión de embestidas cortas y profundas y el hombre alcanzó su liberación, retirando sus colmillos de él para luego lamer largamente la herida de su cuello.

Zero permaneció trémulo, respirando pesadamente. Abrió los ojos y un gesto de resignada y furiosa frustración se dibujó en él. Ahora debía regresar con Yuûki, con aquella inocente mujer que decía amar. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de seguirla enfrentando? Ella no se merecía eso, su traición. Mas, quería seguir aferrándose a la idea de que a pesar de todo esto tendría un fin. Cuando su viaje terminara y regresara a Japón todo acabaría y podría simplemente olvidar esto, ¿cierto?

—Siempre terminas tan dócil después del sexo, aunque al principio incluso me maldigas —ronroneó Kaname contra su oído a la vez que salía de él y este sintió la humedad escurrir de su interior.

Un nudo de culpa y rabia se formó en él. ¡Todo era culpa de aquella oscura criatura! De esa criatura y de su maldita debilidad ante ella.

—Eres un bastardo. Deberías estar muerto —espetó molesto e indignado.

Repentinamente, el vampiro le volteó, dejándole ahora frente a frente con este. Zero contempló la sutil tonalidad canela de su piel, la tenue sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, aquellos cabellos castaños ligeramente cortos y ondulados y aquellos ojos borgoña que refulgían intensamente en esos momentos. Aquellos ojos los cuales le atemorizaron y atraparon la primera vez que les vio.

—¿En serio quisieras eso? Lo dudo. Lo que en verdad deseas es que te haga gritar cuando te posea, que te haga mío. Y yo quiero que seas mío, Zero. Quiero tu sangre, quiero tu ser, te quiero a ti —comentó con un tono sereno pero cargado de un dejo de posesividad mirando con suma intensidad a Zero haciendo que su sangre se agitara. Cuánto odiaba que una mera mirada, unas meras palabras por parte de aquella criatura y su ser parecía pugnar por rendirse ante este.

Un gruñido escapó de él y cerró los ojos inspirando pesadamente mientras la rabia, la frustración, y la culpa se acrecentaban en él. Él no podía seguir cayendo ante esto. ¡No podía permitirlo! Sin embargo, en el instante en el cual el vampiro reclamó su boca apegándose contra él su voluntad se tambaleó nuevamente a la vez que un ápice de actitud le inundaba al saber en el fondo que a pesar de todo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aquella criatura representaba una tentación la cual resquebrajaba su moral, tambaleaba su fuerza y le sumía en una oscuridad que no dejaba de anhelar. Y aquello, el ser consciente de esto fue el principio del quiebre de su ser al tener la certeza de que sin importar la agónica tentación, de que sin importar el doloroso caos en su ser él definitivamente él habría de alejarse, él tenía que alejarse de esa criatura y de aquella corrosiva oscuridad que esta representaba.


	2. Capìtulo I Pesadillas

_Aquellas manos recorrían su cuerpo con abrasadora pasión, incendiándole, arrastrando hacia un abismo su cordura mientras que el placer se concentraba en su interior, acrecentándose, implosionando mientras una mirada carmesí refulgía intensamente en medio de la oscuridad, y una aterciopelada voz pronunciaba palabras con oscura posesividad:_

 _«Eres mío, Zero.» «¿En verdad crees que puedes escapar? Inténtalo, inténtalo cuantas veces quieras, porque al final, tu único destino será siempre a mi lado.»_

 _Aquellas palabras reverberaron en él, y el placer y la desesperación estallaron en cada resquicio de su ser._

.

.

.

.

.

Un jadeo ahogado brotó de su garganta, despertando sumamente agitado. Apretó las sábanas sintiendo el sudor recorrerle y su pulso acelerado.

Respiró pesadamente, apartándose con hastío algunos sudorosos mechones plateados de cabello pegados a su frente a la vez que contemplaba la figura femenina la cual yacía a su lado. Detalló la calmada respiración de su prometida, cómo esta dormía dulcemente con sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos y aquel largo cabello castaño enmarcando sus facciones. Yuûki no se había despertado.

Alivio le inundó, mas al recordar su sueño y sentir cierta humedad en su entrepierna tragó saliva cerrando los ojos con rabia para acto seguido, levantarse cauteloso del lecho, dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia el baño en donde tras cerrar la puerta observó la mancha en su entrepierna, claro indicio del resultado de aquella pesadilla puesto que eso había sido. Una maldita pesadilla.

Desde que había abandonado París hacía una semana atrás, tras el regalo del viaje de compromiso con Yuûki, aquellos sueños, aquellas malditas pesadillas le atormentaban. Aquellos malditos ojos, aquella voz la cual odiaba, ¡nada de eso dejaba de resonar en su mente!

¡Cuánto odiaba eso! Creyó que al llegar a Japón tras huir de aquella criatura, de aquel monstruo estaría a salvo. Que retornaría a su vida normal, que olvidaría todo, se casaría y podría vivir una vida normal junto a la mujer que decía amar. Sin embargo, cuán equivocado estaba.

Se refregó el rostro furioso acercándose al lavabo y abriendo el grifo, echándose agua en el rostro con gesto frustrado para luego quedar inmóvil, pareciendo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se contemplaba al espejo del lavabo; sus ojos posándose en su cuello, específicamente en el par de marcas casi imperceptibles las cuales yacían allí.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió.

Aferró sus manos con furia al lavabo y un gruñido pugnó por escapar de su garganta.

 _«Maldito Kaname.»_

Pronto aquellas marcas desaparecerían por completo. Pronto olvidaría aquello sucedido en París, ¡se obligaría a olvidar todo! Después de todo, ahora era libre. Era libre de la influencia de aquella criatura, de aquellas manos las cuales le estremecían, de ese tormentoso placer que devastaba su ser. Ahora era libre. Lo era así como el odio hacia ese vampiro se acrecentaba cada día más. Jamás quería volver a verle por más que su cuerpo, su ser pareciera anhelarle con ansias desesperadas.¡¿Por qué se sentía así si ahora era libre?! Puesto que sí, era libre. ¡Estaba a salvo de aquella criatura!, aunque en el fondo, la sensación de una oscura presencia le acechara. ¿Cómo podía sentirse así si ahora estaba lejos, a kilómetros de esa criatura? Sin embargo, al recordar la culpa, el placer, el tormento, se decía a sí mismo que definitivamente todo había terminado. O al menos eso se obligaba a creer.


	3. Capítulo II Inquietud

Una figura avanzaba con pasos pesados y ligeramente presurosos por los pasillos de la Academia Cross, perdiéndose entre algunos pasillos iluminados por la imponente luna de aquella noche. La figura de cabellos plateados avanzaba, observando ocasionalmente a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien le siguiera.

Finalmente, llegó cerca de la dirección, inspirando aliviado, mas sin deshacerse de aquel sentir de inquietud el cual le embargaba. Las pupilas de Zero escrutaron a su alrededor, frustrado por la perturbadora sensación de que alguien le observaba, acechándole entre las sombras.

¿Por qué mierda se sentía así? ¡Debía estar enloqueciendo! No existía ninguna razón para que alguien hiciera semejante absurdo, a nadie le interesaría hacerlo. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su ser, un inquietante pensamiento se agitaba, en medio de recuerdos de placer, odio, culpa y de unos ojos los cuales refulgían en un carmesí sobrenatural.

Se estremeció apartando inmediatamente aquel absurdo pensamiento. Kaname no estaba allí. Había logrado huir de él. Ahora estaba a salvo. Definitivamente lo estaba.

—¡Zero!

Su corazón se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y sentir un brazo el cual le rodeaba repentinamente por los hombros, haciendo que reaccionara por inercia a punto de golpear a quien osaba tocarle, mas, al girar su rostro y reconocer aquellos ojos avellanas su perturbación desapareció.

—Kaito —gruñó con molestia ante el toque de su amigo desde la universidad, y actualmente colega profesional Takamiya Kaito, quien era el profesor de educación física en esa academia. Sin embargo en el fondo se sentía aliviado de saber que quizás la sensación de ser seguido era meramente culpa de aquel hombre.

—¿Te sucede algo, Zero? Te ves algo... nervioso —comentó enarcando una ceja ante la actitud de Zero, habiéndose percatado de las intenciones detenidas de golpearle por parte de este.

—Sí —respondió escueto librándose del agarre de Kaito—. Solo vine a entregar el índice de notas de mi clase de historia.

Kaito le miró pareciendo no creer del todo en su respuesta, sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—¿Sabes, Zero? Yo igualmente ya casi termino con algunos documentos. ¿Por qué no vamos luego por un trago para celebrar que falta cada vez menos para tu boda? —dijo Kaito y el recordar su propia boda por alguna razón le causó inquietud—. Aunque al principio haya pensado que habías enloquecido por querer casarte tan joven sabes que te apoyo.

»Aún sigo creyendo que Yuûki aunque sea una buena mujer, no es la persona para ti. Pero siempre has sido tan malditamente terco, y sé que desde la universidad has estado enamorado de ella, pero eres casi como un hermano así que te apoyo —confesó con sinceridad Kaito, y Zero se sintió agradecido por tener la comprensión de Kaito, mas al mismo tiempo el escuchar que su boda estaba cada vez más cerca no dejaba de agitarle.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Te lo agradezco, Kaito. Siempre has sido un idiota pero esta vez has dicho algo adecuado —dijo con una tenue sonrisa y Kaito bufó ante el hecho de llamarle «idiota» aunque enseguida correspondió a su sonrisa—. Pero no creo poder hoy. Yuûki me espera —dijo y Kaito gruñó negando.

—Aún no te has casado y ya pareces un viejo marido —comentó con falso reproche.

—¿Por qué mejor no le pides al profesor Kuran Rido que te acompañe? —inquirió y el ceño de Kaito se frunció a la vez que parecía que aquel mero nombre le causaba cierta incomodidad.

—¿Por qué me interesaría ir con él? —espetó.

—Porque creo que a él si le interesaría ir. ¿No es así, Rido? —dijo al hombre tras Kaito, quien giró alarmado ante la repentina presencia del profesor de matemáticas.

—Por supuesto, Kiryuû-san. Y creo que para el señor Takamiya el que yo le acompañe también sería un placer —dijo Rido con leve socarronería y malicia obteniendo un insulto por parte de Kaito.

—Qué vocabulario, señor Takamiya. ¿Y así se hace llamar profesor? Creo que yo debería corregirle, ¿no cree? —comentó malicioso mientras que Kaito se mostraba incipientemente furioso e inquieto.

Zero esbozó una mueca casi imperceptible mientras se alejaba, observando por última vez al par de hombres, sintiéndose casi culpable por arrojar «a las fauces del lobo» a su amigo, siendo consciente del «capricho» de Rido hacia Kaito. Mas, en esos instantes no deseaba seguir escuchando sobre su futuro con Yuûki. Desde que había regresado de aquel viaje tenía una perturbación que no lograba definir qué era, la cual no le abandonaba, y ese día en especial, sentía que lo mejor sería estar solo antes de regresar a casa en donde Yuûki le esperaba. Ya mañana se disculparía con Kaito por haberle abandonado, siempre y cuando este sobreviviera la noche intacto de las intenciones de Kuran.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos femeninos y delicados brazos le envolvieron y unos rosáceos labios buscaro los suyos en un beso cálido. Zero correspondió al ósculo para finalmente separarse un poco, contemplando satisfecho el rostro levemente arrebolado de su prometida y la sonrisa en esta al recibirle en el vestíbulo del pequeño pero acogedor hogar.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —inquirió percatándose del precioso vestido rojo que llevaba Yuûki.

Esta rio suavemente.

—Sí, a cenar contigo.

—¿Acaso no cenaríamos en casa? ¿Qué sucedió?

—¿Necesito responder a eso? —comentó algo avergonzada y una sonrisa se dibujó en Zero mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona.

—Quemaste de nuevo la cena, ¿no es así? Creo que cuando estemos casados me harás morir de hambre.

—Cállate —se quejó Yuûki golpeándole con suave y falso reproche el hombro—. Entonces, ¿vamos a cenar?

Zero suspiró acariciando aquel largo cabello castaño, contemplando con atención a su prometida.

Hacía menos de un par de horas que el recordar su boda con Yuûki le inquietaba, pero ahora que estaba allí, que contemplaba a esa mujer la cual siempre había estado ahí para él, apoyándole siempre; cuando sus padres murieron, cuando su hermano se alejó culpándole absurdamente de aquel accidente... Aquella mujer siempre le había dado su amistad desinteresada, y ahora su amor. Realmente no entendía por qué había sentido eso antes, pero ahora no tenía dudas. No tenía que dudar en lo absoluto sobre compartir su vida con Yuûki.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar para cenar. Es mejor que pensar en que vuelvas a intentar cocinar. No quiero morir envenenado —bromeó asiendo a la fémina del brazo quien se quejó algo ofendida mas enseguida rio dejándose llevar por Zero fuera de la vivienda en busca de su auto.

Y, en el instante en el cual Zero salió al exterior, bajo el frío de la noche, un estremecimiento e inquietud le recorrieron de golpe.

Desconcertado miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. Solo se veían las luces encendidas de las otras viviendas y algunos árboles cuyas ramas se balanceaban por el viento. No había alguna razón para aquel sentir. ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! ¿Por qué se sentía observado, como si algo peligroso le acechara?

—Zero, ¿sucede algo? —inquirió Yuûki extrañada por su comportamiento.

—No, no es nada —le tranquilizó dirigiéndose finalmente en busca del auto, sin embargo mientras caminaba por alguna razón el pensamiento de que cada paso que daba estuviera siendo vigilado, acechado por un oscuro y cruento peligro no le abandonó, atormentándole desde entonces durante toda la noche.


	4. Capítulo III Presencia Revelada

La sutil fragancia de las diferentes flores se esparcían por el ambiente, creando una fragancia única, apreciada por algunos quizás, sin embargo la cual a él le saturaba.. Rosas, violetas, claveles, jazmines... La mezcla de aquellas flores saturaba su nariz, congestionándola, haciéndole pugnar con su alergia ante el polen de las flores presente en el ambiente de aquella floristería. Cuánto deseaba marcharse de allí sin embargo, si permanecía allí, frente a aquella señora de afable sonrisa pero absurdo peinado, tras tres tortuosas horas de revisar catálogos de arreglos florales para bodas, era por Yuûki, quien a su lado le asía ocasionalmente del brazo, dirigiéndole una tenue sonrisa apenada por el claro sufrimiento de Zero pero mostrando una mirada tan llena de calidez y dulzura, agradeciendo aquel pequeño sacrificio de Zero para con ella.

Ante aquel gesto el corazón de Zero latía cálidamente. Realmente podría detestar las flores en circunstancias así, mas aquel era un sacrificio nimio en comparación a cumplir uno de los pequeños anhelos de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer que sin pedir nada a cambio había estado desde el inicio siendo su punto de apoyo.

Sin embargo su nariz volvió a molestarle, haciéndole estornudar repetidas veces sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Yuûki preocupada asiendo la mano de Zero e inquiriendo en el rostro ligeramente arrebolado a causa de la alergia de este.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —dijo Yuûki haciendo una sutil mueca a la vez que la preocupación de su semblante se acrecentaba—. Creo que lo mejor sería irnos. De verdad lamento haberte traído hasta aquí. ¿Qué te parece si simplemente les ordenamos un par de arreglos por internet? O incluso puede que ni sean tan necesarios...

—No voy a morir solo por un par de flores —interrumpió frunciendo el ceño—. Desde el principio querías los arreglos de esta tienda, ¿no? Si eliges algunos, mientras no sean excesivos todo estará bien.

»Solo termina de elegir lo que te parezca mejor. Yo te esperaré en casa. Solo no tardes mucho que ya está anocheciendo —dijo seriamente y Yuûki asintió para luego sonreír y besar a Zero nuevamente.

—¿Me esperarás con una genial cena? —inquirió con una leve sonrisa y un dejo de diversión en su mirada.

—Por supuesto. Si confío en esperar que cocines deberé recordar los números de emergencia. Aún tengo pesadillas con la intoxicación por alimentos mutantes de aquella vez —comentó y Yuûki frunció el ceño ligeramente ofendida.

—Mi cocina no es tan mala.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Zero enarcando una ceja y Yuûki hizo un mohín para luego reír suavemente.

—De acuerdo. Prometo llevar algo especial cuando termine aquí —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa enigmática y Zero curvó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa de diversión, despidiéndose de Yuûki con un ligero beso para encaminarse hacia la salida, no sin antes reparar en un arreglo de rosas que yacía cerca de esta. Rosas rojas, tan rojas como la sangre, tan rojas como el recuerdo aquellos labios tras beber de él en medio del tortuoso placer.

Se estremeció ante aquel recuerdo y apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, salió definitivamente del lugar. No tenía sentido pensar en «aquello.» Eso ya era parte de un pasado que habría de olvidar.

La presencia de ligeras nubes grises en medio de la noche que apenas acaecía anunciaba una posible lluvia. Zero frunció el ceño ante este hecho, apresurando el paso mientras avanzaba por las calles. Para ir desde su casa hasta la floristería solo eran media docena de cuadras, por lo cual Yuûki y él decidieron no utilizar el auto, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de que quizás había sido mala idea. Debía apresurarse a regresar. Solo esperaba que Yuûki llegara a casa antes de que lloviera.

Con pasos presurosos decidió tomar un atajo entre unos callejones. Las sombras de la incipiente noche se reflejaban por el callejón y repentinamente aquella sensación grotescamente inquietante de estar siendo acechado inundó cada resquicio de su ser.

Detuvo su paso mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

«No es nada. No es nada.»

No entendía el porqué de esa sensación, sin embargo no podía ser nada que tuviera sentido.

Pugnando con aquello que agitaba su ser se giró escudriñando todo a su alrededor mas sin divisar algo en lo absoluto. Definitivamente estaba imaginando cosas. Pero al empezar a sentirse levemente aliviado al intentar convencerse de lo absurdo de su sentir una inesperada presencia inesperada, y el frío filo de una navaja contra un lado de su garganta le paralizó.

—¿Qué...? —intentó hablar más la presión del filo tornándose peligroso le hizo callar a la vez que observaba de reojo al fornido hombre tras él.

—¡Dame tu cartera, el celular, ese maldito reloj que llevas...! ¡Dame todo lo de maldito valor que tengas! —exigió en un gruñido.

Zero se tensó aunque en el fondo un ápice de alivio le inundó al pensar que quizás aquella sensación de peligro sentida todos esos días había sido producto de ese hombre el cual seguramente le había seguido.

—Oye... No es...

—¡Cállate y solo obedece! —espetó propinándole un rodillazo en la parte baja de la espalda a Zero quien siseó dolorido a punto de trastabillar pero sintiéndose a la vez fúrico con aquel sujeto, dispuesto a enfrentarle a pesar de la desventaja de la navaja del sujeto, pero la aparición de una sombra, el siseo del aire rasgado y un grito de horror por parte del hombre hicieron que su semblante se tornara livído y su corazón se paralizara durante un instante al fijar sus ojos en aquella sombra la cual cernía sus garras con crueldad sobre aquel sujeto.

—K... Kaname —pronunció aquel nombre con incredulidad y horror viendo a aquella criatura causante de sus pesadillas, de su culpa, de su tormento, allí frente a él, con un porte regiamente sereno mientras a sus pies yacía el cuerpo inerte de aquel ladrón con un grotesco rictus en su rostro.

—Eres un hombre muy osado, Zero —habló acercándose a Zero serenamente mientras una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. ¿En verdad creías que podrías dejarme atrás, que podrías escapar? Realmente nunca creí que fueras tan inocente —ronroneó quedando frente a Zero, quien permanecía inmóvil, pareciendo incapaz de creer que aquella criatura, aquel ser del que había escapado ahora estuviese allí como si eso significara que realmente nunca podría huir de él, que estaba condenado a ser arrastrado hacia aquella tormentosa oscuridad.

—¿Qué sucede, Zero? No pareces muy satisfecho de verme —dijo con ironía acercando su rostro al de Zero, rozando aquellos labios y aquel contacto, logró hacer reaccionar a Zero el cual empujó con fuerza al vampiro quien solo se movió ligeramente mientras que Zero retrocedía horrorizado y furioso.

—¡¿Por qué mierda estás aquí?! —gritó con sumo cabreo mientras en el fondo su ser se agitaba con cierta inquietud y temor.

—¿Realmente necesitas una respuesta a esa pregunta? Tu ser me llama, Zero, aunque tú aún no te des cuenta.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Solo eres un maldito monstruo! —espetó alejándose presuroso y agitado, observando ocasionalmente a sus espaldas, temiendo ser seguido, sin embargo aunque se alejaba cada vez más del vampiro, este parecía no tener ninguna intención de seguirle.

Kaname simplemente permaneció en ese callejón, quedándose atrás con una sonrisa llena de enigmas en su rostro y sus ojos brillando en un infernal carmesí, pareciendo no importarle que el objeto de su deseo se alejara, pareciendo creer que sin importar cuánto lo hiciera no habría lugar donde Zero pudiera realmente huir de él. Y aquella idea llenó de rabia y angustia a Zero. Aunque lo quisiera, aunque lo intentara aquel maldito ser parecía aferrado a jamás darle nuevamente su libertad.


	5. Capitulo IV Tormento

La silenciosa noche parecía acrecentar la angustia en su pecho mientras que sus ojos se posaban con culpa y pesar en Yuûki, quien ajena al agrio tormento el cual pugnaba en el interior de Zero, dormía profundamente a su lado.

La fémina se removió ligeramente entre sueños pareciendo buscar el calor de Zero quien cuidadosamente y con una mirada llena de culpa, se apartó de esta quedando más hacia el borde del lecho. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la fémina, contemplándola en silencio sumido en inquietantes y turbulentos pensamientos acerca de aquel hombre.

¡¿Por qué mierda aquel maldito ser le había seguido?! ¡¿Por qué parecía imposible escapar de este?!

Era frustrante. Era angustiante. Era inclusive aterrador...

Realmente nunca esperó (o en realidad se negaba a hacerlo) que aquella inquietud la cual le había aquejado durante esos días, que aquella sensación de peligro fuese a causa de Kaname.

¡Aquello era una pesadilla! ¡Kaname era un monstruo! ¡Un vampiro! Le era imposible olvidar cómo este había asesinado con tanta facilidad, aquellas palabras dichas hacia él...

Quería huir. Quería acabar con eso. Quería ser libre. ¿Por qué ya no podía tener una vida normal junto a Yuûki?

Ahora era imposible. Algo en su interior le gritaba aquella amarga certeza. ¡Pero no quería eso! ¡Quería alejarse de Kaname! Y además, por sobre todo, no quería lastimar a Yuûki.

Bufó frustrado levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la amplia ventana de la habitación, refregándose el rostro viendo de reojo a Yuûki quien seguía durmiendo apaciblemente. Qué debía hacer... Luego de aquello cuando Yuûki llegó a casa cuán difícil fue fingir ante ella... Fingir sonrisas, besos y caricias cuando su interior era un caos de culpa, confusión y rabia por ser un cobarde puesto que indudablemente eso era ya que después de todo aunque hubiera traicionado a su prometida de esa manera, aunque sus pensamientos estando a pocos días de casarse giraran solamente en torno a un hombre, ante todo eso ¿no debió tomar el valor y confesar sus pecados, su maldita traición?

¡Realmente era un cobarde! ¡Era un traidor! Debería confesar sus pecados, mas entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por el miedo de lastimar a Yuûki, de perder a la mujer que siempre amó o quizás, la verdadera razón era el miedo de encontrarse solo ante aquella criatura que tambaleaba su ser desde la primera vez que vio esos ojos refulgiendo en carmesí y fijos en él desde un callejón?

Inspirando pesadamente y sintiendo un regusto amargo como el caos en su interior ascender por su garganta, contempló hacia el oscuro exterior en donde solo algunas luces brillaban a lo lejos en medio de la densa y solitaria noche. Sin embargo a pesar de aquella aparente soledad sintió los vellos de su nuca erizarse al sentir, al ser consciente de que era vigilado, divisando quizás producto de su imaginación o de la realidad, el destello de unos ojos carmesí fijos en él desde la distancia.

El bullicio de sus alumnos iba en crescendo, sobre todo ante la proximidad de la hora de finalizar las clases, sin embargo a diferencia de como usualmente Zero solía hacer en esa ocasión no usó alguna de sus miradas atemorizantes para callarles ni profirió alguna palabra, pareciendo agotado, preocupado y perdido ocasionalmente en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó y finalmente los alumnos presurosos y animados abandonaron el aula mientras Zero suspiraba con agotamiento, su semblante viéndose claramente cansado con aquel indicio de bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Durante la noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño en lo absoluto. Mas cómo hacerlo cuando tenía a una criatura corrosiva y oscura siguiendo sus pasos, acechándole desde la oscuridad. Era imposible.

Cerró los ojos recargando su cabeza hacia atrás en la silla a la vez que estiraba ligeramente sus piernas bajo el escritorio. Realmente no se sentía en condiciones para dar clases pero no podía marcharse sin ninguna excusa. Aunque en lugar de pensar en posibles excusas para ello debería hacerlo en encontrar una salvación a su situación. Estaba en las garras de un vampiro, de un ser sobrenatural el cual nunca hubiera creído que existía hasta aquella noche en la cual le conoció... ¿Cómo podría ser libre? Kaname no le dejaría, le seguiría hasta la muerte. ¿Acaso solo cuando fuera arrastrado por la parca conocería nuevamente la libertad, o quizás cuando la muerte alcanzara a aquel ser? Mas, Kaname era inmortal. No perecería a menos de que fuese exterminado, y él, ¿era capaz de hacerlo, era capaz de acabar con quien atormentaba su existencia, pero que a pesar de esto su ser parecía necesitarle?

—Realmente te ves del asco, ¿acaso te estuviste emborrachando?

Aquella repentina voz le sobresaltó ligeramente haciendo que abriera los ojos y se incorporara.

—Kaito —gruñó con una mueca al reconocer a su amigo quien le contemplaba inquisidoramente.

—Parece que fuiste a beber a pesar de que rechazaste mi invitación, ¿no es así? Y además te atreviste a dejarme con el maldito de Kuran, eres un hijo de puta —le reprochó con molestia.

Zero suspiró con hastío enarcando una ceja.

—¿Crees que realmente iría a beber cuando Yuûki me estaba esperando en casa? Además, creo que puedes lidiar muy bien con Rido, ¿o me equivoco? —replicó y su último comentario causó un ligero arrebolamieto en Kaito quien farfulló para sí mismo lo que Zero tenía la certeza debían ser groserías.

—Kuran es un maldito y si me vuelves a arrojar de esa manera en sus garras empieza a considerarte como un hombre muerto —espetó en un bufido para luego serenar su semblante—. Entonces, ¿si no fuiste a beber por qué te ves como una mierda? —cuestionó irónico.

—Simplemente no pude dormir —dijo escueto.

—¿El matrimonio te causa ansiedad? ¿Ya empiezas a arrepentirte? Sabía que lo harías.

—Kaito —pronunció con un tinte de advertencia—. Solo no pude dormir. Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo así que posiblemente tenga que ver —dijo levantándose y tomando su maletín dispuesto a salir del aula.

No quería seguir soportando el interrogatorio de Kaito. Por más que le apreciara y fuese su mejor amigo este no podría ayudarle.

—¿Se supone que debo creerte? Zero, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —dijo sinceramente pareciendo no creer en las palabras de Zero.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte —finiquitó abandonando el aula, dejando atrás a Kaito quien le contemplaba entre desconfiado y preocupado.

Y mientras Zero se alejaba de aquella aula una repentina sensación de inquietante soledad le embargó al ser consciente de que nunca podría confiar su situación a nadie, nunca podría ser capaz de confesar aquello a nadie sin que creyeran que estaba completamente loco. En esos momentos, en medio de aquel tormento estaba completamente solo.

.

.

.

.

Su semblante era cansino y algo pesaroso mientras avanzaba por los pasillos cercanos a los jardines traseros de la academia. Finalmente había terminado con su última clase y eso significaba que podría regresar a su hogar. Mas, la mera idea de volver allí, de volver a enfrentar a Yuûki con mentiras, engañarla de esa manera, retorcía sus entrañas con acritud. Sin embargo, ¿adónde más podría ir?

Si iba con Kaito este sospecharía que efectivamente él le estaba ocultando algo y pasar la noche en un hotel era impensable. Aquello solo despertaría sospechas en Yuûki.

Miró hastiado hacia los jardines, observando los últimos rayos del atardecer bañar aquel lugar. Al menos aún no había anochecido y si iba a su hogar aún faltaban un par de horas antes de que llegara Yuûki.

Con gesto resignado decidió que regresar a su hogar era la mejor opción por lo cual apremió el paso. Sin embargo mientras lo hacía nuevamente aquella perturbadora sensación de acecho le embargó y antes de que pudiese reaccionar unos brazos le asieron arrastrándole hacia los desiertos pasillos ocultos al fondo.

—¡¿Pero qué mie...?!

—Parece que tu cuerpo puede sentir cuando estoy cerca, ¿no es así Zero? —ronroneó con oscuro tono satisfecho una voz que conocía muy bien y, al fijar su mirada en aquella borgoña sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados y furiosos.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ¡Déjame! —gruñó intentando liberarse en vano, sin embargo repentinamente se paralizó viendo hacia los jardines, hacia los últimos rayos de sol y su semblante se tornó consternado para musitar con incredulidad—: Aún... A pesar de todo aún es de día... ¿Cómo...?

—¿Cómo puedo estar aquí? —completó Kaname con un indicio de sonrisa satisfecha—. Dime, Zero, ¿tienes idea de cuán antiguo soy? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo?

—Lo único que sé es que eres un monstruo —siseó fúrico sobreponiéndose a su horror—. Usaste algún poder para que te siguiera a ese callejón en París, para que empezara a interesarme en ti, ¡para que...!

—¿Para que te gustara? ¿Para que me amaras quizás? —comentó y ante estas palabras la fuerza de Zero pareció acrecentarse a la vez que su expresión se tornaba absolutamente furiosa, logrando liberar una de sus manos y propinándole un puñetazo a Kaname quien a pesar de poder hacerlo no evitó aquel golpe.

Zero respiró agitado por la rabia contemplando el semblante ahora impasible de Kaname, cómo este mostraba un labio sangrante producto del fuerte golpe de Zero.

—Veo que aún eres incapaz de aceptar la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? ¿Que eres un monstruo, que te odio, que desearía que estuvieras muerto?

—¿En serio piensas eso? —dijo y un dejo de dolor se revoloteó en el fondo de sus pupilas, un dolor tan intenso pero tan fugaz el cual desconcertó a a Zero—. Ciertamente soy un monstruo. Una criatura maldita y como el monstruo que soy solo existe una cosa que en todos estos siglos podría desear —dijo con suma intensidad apegando a Zero contra sí quien intentó replicar, siendo acallado por la boca de Kaname.

Zero se tensó intentando liberase, pugnando con el deseo de odiar, de repudiar aquel beso, mas ante aquellos labios que le reclamaban con ardor, esa lengua incitadora e incluso el sabor de la sangre de Kaname que emanaba de la herida producida por él, su voluntad se resquebrajó, anhelando solo una cosa: más de aquella boca, más de aquel hombre que le besaba con aquella abrasadora intensidad, que le acariciaba con posesión y pasión.

Odiaba aquel deseo que pugnaba en su ser. ¡No quería sentirse así! Sin embargo, ¿por qué parecía inevitable?

—¿Sabes, Zero? —dijo Kaname mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Zero con sus colmillos y pasando su lengua lascivamente sobre la sangre que empezaba a brotar y Zero se estremeció, gimiendo ante esto—, puedes decir tantas cosas pero tu sangre jamás podrá mentirme.

»Y aunque has dicho que soy un monstruo y me has maldecido como muchos otros han hecho, y quizás tengas razón, hay cosas que aún necesitas comprender. Pero, cuando lo hagas tu aceptación será inevitable. Así que dime, Zero, ¿aún seguirás huyendo de mí? —dijo con oscura intensidad contra la boca de Zero pareciendo ver en cada resquicio del alma de Zero, pareciendo palpar con solo su mirar cada sentir de Zero.

Este sintió como si sus fuerzas le abandonaran poco a poco, pareciendo ser incapaz de contestar, de moverse, de huir. ¡¿Por qué no lo maldecía?! ¡¿Por qué no luchaba por huir?! ¿Por qué en lugar de ello en el fondo de su ser un ápice de pena, de anhelo se removía ante la presencia de Kaname y recordar aquel fugaz dolor plasmado en la mirada de este? No lo entendía.

—¿Zero, aún sigues aquí? —dijo una voz con un dejo de confusión, y en medio de aquello Zero reconoció la voz de Kaito seguida de la voz de Rido pronunciando un par de comentarios provocadores hacia su amigo.

Aquellos hombres fueron acercándose desde el lejano extremo del otro pasillo hacia donde él se encontraba, viéndose como alguien apegado hacia la pared por alguna inexplicable razón. Y a medida que ambos hombres se acercaban sintió a Kaname tensarse y seguidamente percibió un fugaz viento y para cuando enfocó nuevamente su vista hacia el frente, Kaname había desaparecido.

Su expresión se tornó indescifrable, dejándose caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared hacia el suelo, y para cuando Kaito y Rido llegaron hacia él le hallaron de esa manera; sumido en un absoluto silencio a pesar del semblante de desconcierto de ambos hombres y de sus numerosas preguntas, viéndose como un hombre atormentado, acechado por un cruento peligro del cual no podría escapar.


	6. Capítulo V Confesiones dolorosas

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85271a58ef05a51a61ed16b5e56fc575"El olor a alcohol era intenso. Un aroma tan intenso que en otras ocasiones le hubiera resultado casi repulsivo, mas en ese momento no le importaba. Aunque se sintiera trémulo, tambaleante y desenfocado sostenía aquel trago en su mano como si fuese su única salvación. Y quizás en esos momentos lo era. La salvación de no pensar en style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Pero qué...? ¡Estás hecho una mierda! —reprochó repentinamente Kaito arrebatándole el trago a Zero quien sentado en uno de los terrosos sofás de la sala de la casa de Kaito, profirió un gruñido mirando a su amigo con molestia en sus ojos algo desenfocados por el style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Sabes? Te permití tomar esa botella porque pensaba que tomarías solo un trago. ¡Pero por Dios, Zero! Nunca sueles emborracharte y ahora... Entiendo que no hayas querido decir nada sobre lo que te ocurrió cuando Rido estaba presente pero ahora ese idiota no está. Así que empieza a hablar —exigió con dureza y preocupación brillando en su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Zero chasqueó la lengua recargando su espalda en el sofá. Kaito no se conformaría con su silencio luego de encontrarle de esa manera en la academia. En ese momento aunque se mostró preocupado no insistió en obligarle a hablar, simplemente se ofreció a invitarle a su casa y él aceptó. Sin embargo conocía muy bien a Kaito y por más que este se mostrara comprensivo ante aquellas circunstancias, ante el hecho de darse cuenta de que había algo que le afectaba tan cruelmente, ante eso Kaito no se quedaría callado. Después de todo para Kaito él representaba casi un hermano y ver como alguien que este apreciaba iba destruyéndose lentamente sin que Kaito pudiera intervenir era algo que este jamás permitiría. Mas a pesar de esto, en el fondo Zero deseaba, ¡necesitaba! compartir aquello que carcomía sus entrañas con alguien. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin que Kaito creyese que él había enloquecido? Quizás después de todo era imposible revelar toda la style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Kaito, ¿recuerdas el viaje que hice junto con Yuûki a París? —habló Zero enfrentando la mirada de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo tornando su semblante en uno suspicaz ante las palabras de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—En ese viaje le fui infiel a Yuûki —confesó con amargura viendo cómo Kaito se tornaba sorprendido pareciendo, a punto de hablar mas Zero continuó—: ¿Sabes? Aún sigo amando a Yuûki y durante ese viaje, cuando la traicioné nunca dejé de pensar en ella pero ese tipo... Ese maldito tipo... ¡Realmente quise alejarme, evitarlo, pero no pude! —exclamó furioso y con pesar para luego sumirse en silencio ante la mirada de su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kaito le contempló con incredulidad unos segundos pero luego negó exhalando un suspiro, tomando asiento a un lado de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Entonces eso tiene qué ver con que ahora estés hecho una mierda? Dime, ¿aún sigues con ese hombre? ¿Qué sientes por él?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¡No siento nada por él! —espetó apretando los puños—. Cuando partí de París esperé dejarlo. Había algo en él que me atraía pero al mismo tiempo me perturbaba... Era aterrador... —dijo callando repentinamente siendo consciente de que no podría hablarle a Kaito de la verdadera naturaleza de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Pero entonces si creíste dejarlo qué sucedió?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Creo que he comprendido que intentar escapar de él no es tan fácil...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Escapar? ¿Con qué clase de hombre te has metido, Zero? —inquirió alarmado, sin embargo no obtuvo respuestas de Zero quien ligeramente tambaleante se levantó para luego dirigir una dolida mirada a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Con uno absolutamente inhumano —contestó dirigiéndose hacia la entrada ante el semblante preocupado de su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Espera, Ze...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Gracias por todo, Kaito —interrumpió haciéndole un ademán para que no le siguiera—. Tengo asuntos que resolver —finiquitó para con pasos trémulos y suma acritud en su interior dejar atrás a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /No podía revelar toda la verdad a Kaito. Pero había algo que necesitaba hacer. Era el momento de asumir sus style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85271a58ef05a51a61ed16b5e56fc575"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85271a58ef05a51a61ed16b5e56fc575"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9973ec172f3f192ed6ef2631340f45a9"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Una casa sumida en absoluto silencio y oscuridad le dieron la bienvenida a Yuûki quien extrañada se adentró con parsimonia, desconcertada ante aquello. ¿Por qué su hogar se encontraba así? Zero debía estar en casa, esperándola como siempre con una de sus cenas, sin embargo ese noche no era así.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Una sensación de inquietud la embargó. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Consternada recorrió su hogar en busca de Zero hallándole finalmente en la cocina-comedor sentado en una de las sillas con expresión perdida. Un estremecimiento la recorrió yendo directo hacia su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Zero, ¿qué sucedió? —inquirió alarmada ante el estado del hombre, sacudiéndole ligeramente por los hombros y acunando su mejilla, percibiendo gracias a la cercanía el intenso aroma a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Yuûki —musitó recargando su mejilla contra aquella femenina mano y fijando una mirada llena de pesar en style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Zero, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estabas bebiendo? —inquirió con dulzura y preocupación. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Le dolía ver a Zero de esa manera. Su prometido no era así. Algo debía haber style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Zero, vamos, más tarde puedes contarme —dijo asiendo a Zero del brazo y halándole para hacer que se levantara—. Primero por qué no...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Lo siento —interrumpió tomando la mano de Yuûki y alejándola de sí.br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Qué? —inquirió confundida y dolida ante la actitud de style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Lo siento. Te engañé. Durante nuestro viaje a París te fui infiel con otro style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /«Te fui infiel.»br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Aquellas palabras parecieron resonar en su mente tortuosamente. Zero, el hombre que amaba, el hombre en quien más confiaba, el hombre con quien deseaba compartir su vida, tener una familia la había style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dejó escapar un jadeo que contuvo un sollozo y sus ojos se llenaron de incipientes lágrimas que pugnó por style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Me engañaste? —dijo con voz trémula sintiendo el dolor y una incipiente rabia construirse en su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /¡Zero la había traicionado! ¡No le importaba en lo absoluto que fuera sido con un hombre o si lo hubiera hecho con otra mujer! Lo que le dolía, lo que quemaba sus entrañas era saber que aquel hombre en el cual siempre había confiado la había engañ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Y, ¿sentías algo por ese hombre?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¡No! —gritó desesperado, dolido como nunca Yuûki le había visto, ni siquiera cuando sus padres fallecieron vio ess expresión en Zero. Y esto punzó en su interior. A pesar de todo quizás jamás podría odiarle por style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Entonces por qué?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—No lo sé. ¡No lo sé maldita sea! Quisiera darte una excusa pero realmente no puedo. No puedo hacerlo porque a pesar de todo no quiero lastimarte. Porque a pesar de todo aún eres con quien quisiera compartir mi vida...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Pero aun así me engañaste —espetó y el semblante de Zero se llenó de dolorosa style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—¿Sabes, Zero? Quisiera odiarte, simplemente odiarte por completo pero a pesar de todo creo que quizás no quiero llenarme de rencor... ¿Qué obtendría con eso? ¿Podría regresar al pasado? ¿Evitar que me engañaras? No vale la pena style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /»Creo que lo mejor es que descanses. En tu estado ir por cualquier sitio sería peligroso y no quiero eso en mi conciencia. Yo me quedaré en casa de Sayori por un tiempo. Creo que es lo mejor —dijo sintiendo una lágrima rodar por su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Tragó saliva apartando la mirada de Zero. No soportaba verle así; en ese estado tan lamentable. Era tan doloroso verle de esa manera. Sin embargo necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba tiempo para intentar sanar y poder style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pugnando con el nudo que ascendía por su garganta salió de la vivienda, enfrentando a la fría y solitaria noche, contemplando a la oscuridad y deseando al igual que cuando era una niña y una adolescente el consuelo de esa presencia maldita por la eternidad la cual en el pasado siempre estuvo a su style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


	7. Capítulo VI Fragancia maldita

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d950a9782b43b0aa09061bfb1839859"Tormento. Furia. Dolor. Aquellos sentimientos se mezclaban dentro de Zero, retorciéndose, acrecentándose cual corrosivo veneno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75cddd07f5a412c90c5508efb00e1048"Hasta hacía unos días era un hombre lleno de sueños, anhelos, esperanzas... Había sido un hombre con el sueño de un futuro junto a una mujer que amaba y el anhelo de una vida apacible. Pero ahora no tenía nada de eso. Más aún, el hombre que hacía tan solo unos días fue iba desapareciendo, sumido en un profundo abismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82982724e9634362d36720a44b2372ed"El teléfono de la habitación sonó incesantemente una y otra vez sin embargo Zero no hizo ningún ademán de contestar. Simplemente yacía sobre el lecho de sábanas de tonalidad crema mientras su mirada se perdía en algún lejano e inexistente punto a las afueras de su ventana en medio de la oscuridad de la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aba5487c22bc2660824d1c9a0404e1ad"El teléfono finalmente dejó de sonar dando paso a un mensaje de voz:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb8a2eb5124271c20e141dbcb2970545"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"«-Zero, es Kaito, ¿se puede saber dónde coño estás? Tienes dos días sin venir a la academia y no contestas el teléfono. La última vez te veías como la mierda y hombre, en serio..., ¿qué sucede? Si mañana no sé de ti iré a buscarte a tu casa y más te vale abrirme.»/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4d2ebe879830aa829683495d30dd4d7"El mensaje finalizó y Zero emitió un pesado suspiro sintiendo el frío aire de la noche sobre su desnudo torso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e2ccd30e43b56a5768dd476ec620ad4"Indudablemente Kaito estaba preocupado y no dudaba que iría a buscarle. Sin embargo nada de ello le importaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="165359cfb26482337da6f9b3efe009c2"Kaito, la academia, Yuûki... Desde que había confesado sus culpas se había sumido en aquellos cruentos y amargos sentimientos los cuales le corroían. Y todo era culpa de aquel ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="877273aa14d97ce42d197ea665170741"Por culpa de Kaname había perdido a Yuûki. Por culpa de Kaname su vida se había destruido. Por culpa de Kaname había sido condenado a un eterno tormento del cual no encontraba la salida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f5344cba77c5bb88f00f8ab659fc183"¡Cuánto maldecía a Kaname! Cuánto desearía eliminarle de su vida. Cuánto desearía acabar con su existencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abdc96f33d39e55e4f35b49e53f1297d"Durante este tiempo se había cuestionado eso. Kaname era un monstruo cruel el cual había destruido su vida y luego de ello había permanecido sin dar señales de su funesta existencia. Desde aquel día Zero no había sentido su presencia sin embargo tenía la certeza de que seguía allí, acechándole entre las sombras. Después de todo Kaname no le dejaría escapar tan fácilmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858ad9ef0474663b5b4adf7d1a302609"Y, cuando sintió una gélida ráfaga de aire y un tenebroso estremecimiento le recorrió supo que aquel ser estaba allí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b01946c1d3f555a4ecff1508282c4c9"-Zero -ronroneó aquella voz con tono aterciopelado y Zero fijó su vista en Kaname, quien al pie de la cama se erguía ante él sereno y altivo-. Dime, Zero, ¿deseas matarme? -inquirió y aquella repentina pregunta desconcertó a Zero, confundiéndole junto con aquellos otros sentimientos que pugnaban en él. ¿Acaso podía leer sus pensamientos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ec1cfa50e6dab9eab39dd84396cd31f"-Sí, quisiera hacerlo -espetó con un tono crecientemente amargo y furioso-. Deseo matarte pero eres un maldito monstruo. Te vi matar a un hombre con facilidad... Eres un maldito monstruo que por más que quisiera no moriría tan fácilmente -siseó incorporándose, sus ojos brillando de rabia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d6082dd5c849ce4ab88460ca20a77d"-Sí, soy un monstruo. Un monstruo que ha acabado con tu vida, ¿no es cierto? -dijo acercándose a Zero quien dio un paso atrás tropezándose contra el borde de la cama mientras sus puños se apretaban-. Sin embargo, ¿quieres matarme por eso? ¿O porque soy el único ante el cual no puedes luchar, no puedes resistirte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3e6b8483b570f195e00972cf5a2381"-¡Hijo de puta! -gruñó Zero avalanzándose contra el vampiro y acto seguido un brillo metálico en la mano derecha de Zero se hizo presente el sonido húmedo sonido de la carne traspasada junto con el destello de la sangre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f8d59fdab723c5d86a41fce1c6da7bf"Zero resopló cual animal furioso, enceguecido por la rabia clavando más profundamente el cuchillo de caza que asía en el pecho del vampiro mientras la adrenalina le inundaba. Acabaría con aquella criatura. Desde entonces le estaba esperando. Ahora acabaría con Kaname con el cuchillo de caza que pertenecía a su padre. Incluso en la muerte su padre le ayudaría a enfrentar aquella presencia maldita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49043e174828add386cfd7bd32a8e8d7"Sin embargo nada de aquello sucedió. En lugar de ello solo quedó el horror de enfrentarse a aquel vampiro el cual permanecía impasible, con una herida sangrante en su pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abfc7e022fe0da25f1b8b42d55828770"Fúrico y horrorizado Zero retorció el cuchillo en aquella carne viendo cómo la sangre emanaba aún más y escuchando solo un leve sonido incomprensible por parte de Kaname. Pero nada más ocurrió aparte de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e4a442c308530ccba6ac475f932de36"-Realmente deseas matarme, ¿verdad, Zero? -dijo Kaname impasiblemente cuando Zero esperaba rabia u venganza por parte de ese ser ante lo que él acababa de hacer. Sin embargo no halló nada de eso en aquella borgoña mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31bd7bc5adad9bc6636e025da0dc6a45"En aquella maldita mirada halló por primera vez un intenso pesar incomprensible para él. Y aquello, esa expresión tan dolorosa, tan anhelante le aterró aún más que cualquier otra cosa por parte de Kaname./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="986a322d7693d7d4531225a40275d260"Con horror y desconcierto Zero desenterró el cuchillo del pecho de Kaname y la sangre salpicó. Dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo mientras su semblante se tornaba lívido al ver cómo el pecho de Kaname se iba regenerando, la carne formándose a partir de pequeños pétalos de rosas rojas a la vez que un tenue aroma de rosas inundaba el ambiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="339fde911420858888d4e6f6802ee740"-¿Por...? ¿Qué eres tú...? -inquirió con un tono casi inaudible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6e87f2718dbbbcfef672233e03e97a"- Soy un monstruo. ¿Acaso tú mismo no lo has dicho?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c42279b2c3c1cd4fe51a0cdd6352437"-No... Eres peor que un monstruo... ¡¿Qué mierda quieres de mí?! ¡¿Mi sangre, mi cuerpo?! ¡Pues te daré mi maldita sangre! -gritó furioso recogiendo el cuchillo y asiéndolo con firmeza intentando hundirlo en su propio cuello mas un repentino agarre de velocidad sobrenatural sobre sí se lo impidió y seguidamente fue arrojado sobre el lecho mientras Kaname se cernía sobre él aprisionándole bajo su cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39e4ad5d414aa554d75dbab8aec5d8a8"-¡No puedo matarte, no me dejas morir! ¡¿Entonces qué mierda quieres?! -espetó atormentado, furioso y sobre todo desesperado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e314be2f6b61cf242d5ce0dbe869388e"Aquella criatura le atormentaría por siempre. Ya no tenía duda de ello. Jamás podría escapar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc924c6f58e25f4c89b05b4e3b3d580"-¿Qué quiero? Ya te lo había dicho: quiero lo único que he anhelado con intensidad en siglos. Quiero que entiendas lo que agita tu sangre, lo que en verdad anhela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c83bb8aadf5d9094e92bdac242533f"-¿Lo que anhela mi sangre? -espetó con amarga ironía tragando saliva, sintiéndose frustrado, desesperado de estar atrapado a la merced de aquel maldito ser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea106b3dff8c9b27487db2229bf458a7"-Sí, Zero. Tu sangre me anhela, al igual que yo anhelo la tuya. Mi sangre te pertenece al igual que tu sangre me pertenece a mí -ronroneó con un oscuro tono enigmático contra la boca de Zero quien desvió el rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b4600706ffff627683ef34d45d4831"Sin embargo Kaname no hizo ningún ademán de acercarse a su boca nuevamente sino que sus labios se desviaron al cuello de Zero, rozándole con suavidad para luego exponer sus colmillos los cuales rozaron ligeramente aquella sensible piel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71c1b20e5ba7b9c5bf67158b2d8d9c4"Zero se estremeció abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al ser consciente de lo que planeaba Kaname, mas no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que antes de que pudiera hacerlo aquellos colmillos atravesaron su piel llenándole de un dolor el cual se mezclaba con un inmenso placer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="573488ce15f200f7575e59b207bb7fcb"No quería esto. No quería que Kaname bebiera su sangre, que su ser se estremeciera de esta manera ante aquel doloroso placer. Pero a pesar de esto le fue inevitable dejarse sumir en aquel tortuoso y delicioso placer, como cada vez que Kaname solía beber de él mientras se adentraba en él poseyéndole inmisericordemente. Mas esta vez Kaname no le poseía, no resquebrajaba su ser en medio de aquella vorágine carnal. Esta vez en lugar de ello su sangre era tomada en medio de un placentero dolor y un sopor el cual iba apoderándose de él hasta que sus sentidos cayeron en un limbo de oscuridad y su ser se desvaneció en medio de una sensación ligera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="647923bd4fc7e955f4efacb5d06b2868"Y, mientras esto ocurría y posteriormente una ráfaga de aire y una fugaz presencia desaparecía a través de la ventana dejando atrás una habitación completamente vacía, una fémina de ojos borgoña y largos cabellos castaños quien yacía frente al hogar de Zero contempló aquella fugaz ráfaga mientras sus labios se tornaban trémulos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7aef40c389636f47ea18f54fb915839"-Zero -musitó Yuûki sintiendo la angustia por aquel hombre que aunque la hubiera traicionado aún amaba, llenar su corazón percibiendo a su vez una leve fragancia que flotaba en el ambiente y la cual indudablemente reconocería en cualquier lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a26165894b8291e198164b4ac8e72c57"A pesar de los años aquella fragancia jamás la había olvidado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p 


	8. Capítulo VII Kuran

El sonido del timbre empezaba a tornarse molesto; un sonido insistente y repetitivo el cual resonaba en su cabeza, exasperándole a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Rido abrió los ojos profiriendo un leve gruñido, acostumbrando su vista a la luz que empezaba a filtrarse a través de las cortinas.

El timbre nuevamente sonó y con semblante claramente molesto se incorporó no sin antes detallar al masculino cuerpo el cual yacía dormido en su lecho. Un brillo malicioso revoloteó en sus pupilas y una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en él al ver cómo el desnudo cuerpo de Kaito se removía entre el desastre hecho con las sábanas, enterrando su rostro en una de las almohadas pareciendo querer «resguardarse» de la luz.

La sonrisa de Rido pasó a ser una de maliciosa diversión al sentirse tentado a despertar a Kaito, imaginando la expresión que este pondría tras descubrir que luego de haber intentado alejarse tanto tiempo de él solo había bastado una intensa noche de copas junto con su innata capacidad de manipular la situación para tenerle finalmente en su cama, retorciéndose, gimiendo su nombre, suplicando por más mientras él se hundía una y otra vez en aquel caliente cuerpo, sometiéndole sin misericordia. Y prueba de ello eran las ligeras marcas que ahora cubrían la figura de Kaito; marcas dejadas en diversos lugares, pero por sobre todo en lugares visibles como su cuello, reclamando así su propiedad.

Definitivamente cuán satisfactorio sería ver el semblante de aquel hombre cuando lo recordara todo. Y si este no lo recordaba o fingía no hacerlo Rido disfrutaría en demasía recordarle cada segundo de aquella noche.

Aquellos pensamientos hicieron que lujuria bombera por sus venas empezando a despertar ligeramente cierta parte de su anatomía mas el timbre incesante hizo (para su molestia) desvanecer aquellos deliciosos pensamientos.

Con cierto cabreo buscó unos pantalones de algodón los cuales se colocó para seguidamente intentar refrescarse fugazmente en el baño e ir en dirección a la puerta de aquel apartamento mientras que su mirada bicolor brillaba gélidamente.

No estaba de humor para nadie quien quiera que fuera. No cuando tenía al hombre de sus sueños húmedos desnudo en su cama, tentándole a hacerle entender definitivamente que contra un Kuran nunca nadie podía luchar.

Con un brillo atemorizante en su mirar abrió la puerta y ante la figura que contempló su semblante se tornó ligeramente desconcertado.

-¿Yuûki? -pronunció con tinte extrañado ante la inesperada presencia de su sobrina allí y más siendo aquellas horas.

¿Por qué razón su sobrina estaba allí? ¿No debería estar en casa Zero? Mas al ver la expresión de angustia y dolor en esta su semblante se tornó levemente sombrío.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso había ocurrido algo con su prometido? Recordó lo extraño que este se había comportado últimamente y cómo los últimos días de la semana no había asistido a la academia.

Un leve aleteo de un oscuro sentimiento empezó a inundarle. Si aquel hombre tenía algo que ver con dañar a un Kuran aprendería las consecuencias de esto.

-Tío, necesito hablar contigo -afirmó entrando presurosa y decidida al apartamento.

Rido intentó evitarlo mas al final solo optó por resignarse.

-Vamos a la cocina. Pero no hagas escándalo. No quiero que Kaito se despierte contigo aquí y aproveche para escapar de mí. Aún tengo «muchas» cosas que hacerle entender -comentó con maliciosa diversión ignorando la sorpresa inicial reflejada en Yuûki quien luego simplemente suspiró negando.

-Pobre Kaito -musitó con leve pena aunque un indicio de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, acostumbrada a los «caprichos» de su tío. Sin embargo aquello le abandonó repentinamente y en su lugar solo quedaron unas facciones llenas de una seriedad nada usual en aquella fémina-. Él ha aparecido nuevamente.

-¿Él?

-Kaname -pronunció aquel nombre y ante esto Rido se tornó rígido y sus pupilas cobraron suma frialdad.

-¿Kaname ha regresado de nuevo? ¿Acaso no había decidido aceptar su condena resguardando el linaje de los Kuran desde las sombras? Después de todo él mismo fue quien decidió cumplir su maldición de esa forma.

-Yo... Yo también lo creía, pero ha regresado y se ha llevado a Zero con él...

-¿A Zero? ¿Por qué se llevaría a...?

-¡Porque tiene su misma esencia! ¡La misma esencia de ella! -estalló con voz trémula a la vez que las lágrimas empañaban su mirada-. No lo entendí hasta ayer en la noche...

»Desde que era una niña siempre sentí pena por Kaname. A pesar de que me cuidaba, de que siempre estuvo ahí para mí podía notar la tristeza tras las sonrisas que me dedicaba, la soledad en él. ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí la verdad solo pude desear que fuera libre. Más de mil años son demasiados para un castigo no merecido... -dijo pugnando con el sollozo que rasgaba su garganta.

-Un castigo no merecido entonces, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. A pesar de todo él ya no es, desde hace mucho no es humano y ahora ha roto el acuerdo que le mantenía protegido. No pasará mucho antes de que ellos se hagan presentes -afirmó y Yuûki ahogó un jadeo horrorizado.

-¡Pero no debería ser así! A pesar de todo Kaname-sama no es el monstruo que ellos aseguran.

-¿No lo es? Te arrebató al hombre que tú amas, lo alejó de ti y seguramente todo con un solo propósito el cual ya debes imaginar. ¿Y aun así lo defiendes?

-Amo a Zero y cuando era joven a pesar de todo, amé a Kaname-sama -dijo con creciente firmeza limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas-. Pero ahora más allá de eso lo único que me interesa es salvarlos.

»Kaname-sama me salvó muchas veces cuando era niña hasta mi adolescencia y hasta la actualidad, sea parte de su condena o no, siempre ha estado velando por mí. Y Zero, él siempre ha estado a mi lado apoyándome más de lo que él cree... Por eso no los puedo dejar de esta manera.

-¿Y acaso existe algo que podrías hacer? ¡En comparación con ellos no eres más que una miserable mocosa! -espetó con socarronería, sin embargo en el fondo de sí preocupación latía ante la innegable locura de Yuûki de enfrentar semejante cosa.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? En comparación con ellos soy solo una miserable humana, ¿no? Pero no puedo quedarme al margen. No puedo hacerme a un lado y fingir que no me importan, olvidar mis propios sentimientos... Yo no soy de esa clase de personas. Por eso siempre has dicho que soy débil, ¿no tío?

»Pero aunque sea débil necesito hablar con él aunque tú no quieras ayudarme. Después de todo débil o no; tonta o cómo desees llamarme, yo sí tengo conciencia y no pienso olvidarme de ella como todos los Kuran -dijo con amarga ironía emprendiendo el paso hacia la salida con un semblante el cual reflejaba el dolor, sin embargo en aquellos ojos borgoña brillaba la determinación.

Rido gruñó escuchando tras de sí el repiqueteo de los tacones de la fémina alejarse e inspiró profundamente pugnando con la incipiente furia que se acrecentaba en él.

¿Los Kuran no tenían conciencia? ¿No les importaba nada? Quizás era cierto. ¿Y acaso había algo de malo en ello?

El linaje de los Kuran era un linaje pútrido desde hacía mucho. ¿Y acaso importaba?

Escuchó el indicio de actividad en su habitación y sus pupilas denotaron un brillo indescifrable. Kaito seguramente había despertado. Por ahora no importaba el instinto «suicida» de su sobrina. No cuando en su habitación se encontraba un hombre el cual anhelaba poseer, convirtiendo en cruda lujuria aquel oscuro sentir que le empezaba a corroer.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en su sobrina y las decisiones de esta. Por ahora solo habría de ser un Kuran; un hombre egoísta y sin contemplaciones el cual solo le importaba cumplir lo que anhelaba. Después de todo así eran los Kuran y por ello hacía más de mil años aquella maldición se había hecho presente. Una maldición que finalmente podría llegar a su fin junto con la existencia de Kuran Kaname.


	9. Capítulo VIII Verdad y dolor

Un ligero sopor se hacía presente en él instándole a permanecer dormido, negándose a abrir los ojos sumido en aquel cálido sopor y la reconfortante sensación de un mullido lecho. Sin embargo en medio de ello una extraña sensación le inundaba; cierta inquietud la cual por alguna razón aun en esos momentos se hacía intensamente presente.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Por qué no podía permanecer allí, yaciendo en aquel lecho sin nada que le perturbara?

El sutil sonido del viento sibilante llegó a él y posteriormente percibió un roce casi fantasmal en su mejilla y sobre sus labios. Caricias tan sutiles que no parecían reales. ¿Estaba soñando?

Lentamente Zero abrió los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces buscando alejar aquel sopor, tornándose durante unos segundos con expresión desconcertada al acostumbrando su vista a aquella habitación sumida en penumbras.

Aquella habitación de amplios ventanales cubiertos por cortinas que se mecían al son del viento nocturno, de nimias pero elegantes decoraciones de símbolos curvos los cuales no lograba descifrar y lecho de aterciopeladas sábanas rojas definitivamente no era su habitación. ¿En dónde estaba?

Frunció el ceño mas su semblante se tornó lívido en el instante en el cual los recuerdos le golpearon.

 _«Kaname... Aquella mordida... Kaname le había dejado inconsciente.»_

Alarmado se incorporó, tornándose inicialmente tambaleante para luego ir recuperándose. Llevó una mano a su cuello palpando la zona donde Kaname le había mordido, percibiendo las leves marcas de aquellos malditos colmillos.

Incipiente furia le llenó, sin embargo al observar nuevamente la estancia esta fue reemplazada por desconcierto y un dejo de temor. Aquel sitio no era su hogar. ¿Adónde coño le había llevado Kaname?

Cauteloso se acercó hacia la puerta y tras decidirse la abrió. Su corazón se aceleró mientras avanzaba fuera de aquella estancia; cada paso que daba era sumamente cauteloso mientras que su semblante se tornaba sombrío. ¿Qué estaba planeando Kaname? ¿Para qué le había traído allí?

Necesitaba encontrarle. Necesitaba respuestas. Sin embargo en su interior un leve revoloteo de temor no cesaba de agitarse. Kaname era más que un vampiro. Era un monstruo. Aquello no lo podría olvidar.

Zero avanzó por un largo y estrecho pasillo, detallando las paredes desnudas curtidas por el tiempo. Aquel lugar era una propiedad sumamente amplia, que en algún momento quizás brilló con esplendor pero ahora el tiempo parecía consumirla lentamente.

Mientras avanzaba algo llamó su atención: un cuadro de bordes envejecidos cuya pintura denotaba suma antigüedad. Sin embargo eso no era lo importante. Lo que le dejó inmóvil, contemplando absorto aquel cuadro fue la imagen de la mujer que allí se mostraba. Una hermosa fémina de largos cabellos plateados cuya pálida piel era realzada por el haz de luna plasmado en aquel cuadro, pero sobre todo por aquellos ojos amatistas los cuales se le hacían tan familiares.

Cierta opresión inexplicable se formó dentro de él. ¿Quién era aquella mujer y por qué el solo contemplar aquella pintura le hacía sentir una tristeza casi opresiva?

—¿Estabas buscándome?

Una voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó y su cuerpo se tensó al reconocer aquella voz, a aquella presencia.

—Kaname —siseó fúrico, pugnando con aquel dejo de temor el cual odiaba, enfrentando su mirada a aquellos ojos malditos los cuales refulgían en carmesí en aquella propiedad llena de penumbras—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¡¿Para qué me trajiste aquí?!

—¿No te gusta? Este lugar siempre me ha traído paz aunque represente lo contrario...

—¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¡¿Qué demonios hago aquí?! —espetó detestando la serenidad de Kaname, cómo este con aquel sereno semblante evadía sus preguntas.

—¿Acaso tanto te molesta hacerme compañía?

—¿Compañía? —resopló con ironía—. ¿Pretendes que sea tu «compañía»? ¿Que haga compañía a quien destruyó mi vida, a un nonstruo? A ti solo te interesa disfrutar de destruirme, de tomar de mí lo que se te antoje; mi sangre..., mi cuerpo... Realmente eres un bastardo. Un monstruo egoísta y cruel. Solo...

—¿Realmente me consideras de esa manera? Aunque quizás en parte sea un egoísta —dijo acercándose a Zero quien se tensó, observando desconcertado la repentina pena en aquel rostro perteneciente a un monstruo. Y ante ello rememoró aquel ápice de dolor el cual observó la última vez en los ojos de Kaname e inquietud se agitó en él.

Era imposible que Kaname sintiera pena, dolor de esa manera. ¡Era imposible! ¿Por qué habría de poder sentir emociones tan humanas? Definitivamente era absurdo. Mas aquella mirada era innegable, pareciendo adentrarse en cada resquicio de él, grabándose a profundidad. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué mierda quieres realmente? —inquirió negándose a retroceder ante Kaname a pesar de que aquellos ojos le afectaran profundamente.

—Solo quiero mostrarte la verdad.

—¿La verdad? —cuestionó con ironía e incredulidad

—Existe una verdad que necesitas aceptar —ronroneó atrayendo inesperadamente a Zero contra sí quien intentó alejarse mas el agarre del vampiro sobre su cuerpo junto con cálidos labios que delineaban su oreja le paralizaron—. Mientras estés aquí pronto la comprenderás. Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo pero los siguientes días representarán un nuevo nacimiento para ti.

»Mientras estés aquí eres libre de ir a cualquier lugar de esta propiedad, cualquier lugar alrededor de estas montañas las cuales nos rodean. Sin embargo, sé que intentarás escapar, y aunque lo intentes será imposible. Por más que intentes encontrar un camino fuera de aquí siempre regresarás a este lugar.

—¿A esto te referías con hacerte «compañía»? ¿A mantenerme en un prisión eterna donde me pudra? —espetó Zero forcejeando contra Kaname a la vez que sus ojos brillaban de incipiente rabia y frustracción.

Kaname contempló en mutismo a Zero, afianzando su agarre en este conteniéndole sin problemas para luego esbozar una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa nunca vista por Zero en Kaname.

—No es una prisión eterna. Jamás te condenaría de semejante forma. Una prisión eterna, donde te pudres lentamente, donde el amor, el dolor y la rabia dejan de existir, donde solo queda el vacío es algo a lo que jamás te condenaría. Aún tienes mucho que entender y poco tiempo pero desde mañana lo harás. Pero ahora descansa nuevamente, Zero. Solo descansa y deja que la sangre te muestre la verdad...

Zero frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo ese monstruo? Mas no tuvo oportunidad de seguir cuestionando ello puesto que parte de la respuesta se hizo presente en el instante en el cual Kaname le besó y Zero percibió en aquella boca que le besaba hambrientamente, en aquella lengua que incitaba la suya el metálico sabor de la sangre.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en medio de aquel ósculo intentando apartarse pero aquel monstruo que le afianzaba contra sí, besándole casi con desesperación se lo impidieron, haciéndole rendirse, estremecerse insanamente en medio de aquel ósculo sangriento a la vez que una sensación conocida empezaba a inundarle nuevamente. Repentinamente se sentía débil y un extraño sopor empezaba a inundarle hasta que inevitablemente se desvaneció en brazos de Kaname.

Kaname afianzó cuidadosamente a Zero y una triste sonrisa afloró en sus labios mientras contemplaba a aquel rostro durmiente detallando las pestañas plateadas, aquella pálida y tersa piel, aquellos finos labios que ahora yacían ligeramente enrojecidos por el beso y el leve rastro de sangre en la comisura de aquellos labios.

La lengua de Kaname se asomó cual elegante serpiente pecaminosa lamiendo aquel rastro de sangre en los labios de Zero, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundamente contra su cuello, sintiendo dentro de él aquel intenso anhelo el cual arañaba su interior cual bestia fámelica privada durante años, durante siglos de lo más esencial.

—Pronto, Zero, pronto lo entenderás. Y entonces finalmente podré ser libre —dijo con tono ligeramente amargo contra el cuello de Zero, percibiendo la vena palpitante pareciendo incitarle a que devorara al motivo de su deseo, sin embargo simplemente besó aquella zona mientras sus ojos refulgían con intensidad.

No debía apresurarse. A pesar de que ellos llegarían pronto, a pesar de su inevitable castigo, no lo haría. Después de todo aún quedaba algo de tiempo antes de ello. Un tiempo el cual por primera vez en siglos no se le hacía interminablemente doloroso.


	10. Capítulo IX Inquietante realidad

Una sensación de angustia crecía en su pecho. Gritos lejanos llegaban a sus oídos. Gritos llenos de tormento y dolor los cuales hacían que un gélido estremecimiento le recorriera.

 _Cuánto deseaba no escucharlos, acallarlos, mas al intentar cubrir sus oídos parecía como si su cuerpo no respóndiese, y ante ello contempló sus femeninas manos pálidas y delicadas, viendo con horror cómo la sangre las bañaba, y el temor y la angustia arañaron con mayor fuerza cada resquicio de su ser._

 _Asimismo, imágenes de sangre y cuerpos destrozados desfilaron por su mente incesantemente mientras ante sí unos ojos carmesí cobraban vida brillando con intensidad, mostrándose llenos de rabia pero al mismo tiempo llenos de un dolor y arrepentimiento tan intensos los cuales calaron en lo más profundo de su ser, haciendo que una opresión pareciera estar a punto de desgarrar su interior al ver aquellos ojos, pero sobre todo al ver cómo el dueño de aquella mirada extendía una mano en su dirección en un ademán suplicante._

 _Quiso tomar aquella mano extendiendo la suya hacia ella, mas repentinamente hombres sin rostro los cuales se tornaban en sombras oscuras se hicieron presentes, cerniéndose sobre el dueño de aquellos ojos con furia. Quiso gritar ante ello, viendo cómo aquellos ojos carmesí se llenaban de agonía, sin embargo los sonidos parecían perecer en su garganta y el terror y la desesperación le corroyeron con intensidad al ver cómo pétalos rojos los cuales dejaban un rastro sanguinolento cubrían aquella escena ante sí, a la vez que funestas sombras buscaban arrastrar su propio cuerpo a la oscuridad por más que buscara pugnar contra estas, siendo arrastradas inevitablemente hacia oscuridad mientras un último nombre perecía en su garganta: «Kaname.»_

Zero despertó con un grito ahogado, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la agitada respiración la cual se hacía presente. Inquirió agitado a su alrededor en busca de crueles sombras, de ojos carmesí, de una oscuridad aterradora, sin embargo no halló nada de ello. Solo halló algo lo cual reconoció inmediatamente: un lecho de sábanas rojas sobre el cual yacía y sobre todo aquella rosa roja que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesilla de madera tallada al lado de aquella cama.

Aquella rosa, el aroma dulce y extrañamente especiado al mismo tiempo que emanaba era inconfundible.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido con Kaname, sus palabras así cómo las imágenes de su reciente sueño le inundaron de golpe haciendo que un ligero aturdimiento así como un incipiente dolor de cabeza le aquejaran.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, percibiendo el sudor que cubría en esos instantes su gélida piel, intentando calmarse, encontrar algún sentido a aquella maldita situación, a aquel absurdo sueño. Sin embargo por más que rememoraba aquellas imágenes de sangre, aquel angustiante sentir, el hecho de extender una mano femenina que sentía propia hacia aquellos ojos, y en especial, por más que rememoraba la expresión de dolor y arrepentimiento en aquellos malditos ojos los cuales indudablemente reconocería en cualquier lugar, no lograba hallar ninguna.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Qué habían sido aquellos sentimientos? ¿Por qué se había sentido tan real? ¿Real? ¿Cómo podía ser «real»? ¡Era imposible! ¡Era absurdo! Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Mas en su interior una incipiente inquietud empezaba a formarse, un inquieto sentir acerca de que por más absurdo que aquello resultase; aquellas imágenes, aquellos recuerdos imposibles parecían fragmentos de una realidad perdida hacía mucho.

Sacudió su cabeza pugnando con aquella inquietud buscando intentar aclarar sus pensamientos. Pensar en absurdos, en algo sin sentido cuando su prioridad debía ser salir de allí sin importar lo que costase.

Decidido intentó incorporarse, tambaleándose ligeramente un segundo sintiendo cierta debilidad, mas tras apoyarse en las viejas paredes recuperó el equilibrio empezando a acercarse hacia la puerta, sientiendo la garganta reseca así como el sudor recorrerle ante la tensión a cada paso que daba.

Necesitaba asearse y estaba sediento, sin embargo en esos instantes solo había una prioridad: escapar. Ya luego tendría tiempo para aquellas cosas, siempre y cuando lograra huir de allí.

Con pasos presurosos abandonó la estancia, caminando por los estrechos pasillos, sin prestar atención en aquellos curvos y curiosos símbolos que decoraban algunas paredes. Lo único que interesaba era hallar la salida antes de que Kaname llegara hasta él, puesto que si había algo de lo cual tenía la certeza era de que de alguna forma este ya debía conocer de sus intenciones.

Aquel pensamiento hizo tornar su paso aún más presuroso, doblando en un pasillo, divisando al final una puerta la cual al llegar hasta ella la abrió de golpe.

Exhaló un suspiro al contemplar cómo ante él se extendía un inmenso jardín en el cual docenas de rojas rojas se mostraban orgullosas bajo la luz del atardecer que iba pereciendo. ¿Acaso había llegado a la salida?

Con cierta ansiedad atravesó aquel jardín, yendo cada vez más y más lejos, pareciéndole interminable mientras a lo lejos divisaba árboles frondosos, como si estuviera rodeado por un bosque pero mientras más avanzaba le era imposible alcanzarlos.

Frustrado corrió deseando llegar hasta ellos, arañándose en diversos lugares de su cuerpo con algunos rosales los cuales extrañamente parecían crecer, tornándose más densos y espinosos, lastimándole cada vez más. Aunque ignoró aquello, sumido por completo en la incipiente desesperación por abandonar aquel sitio lo cual en lugar de parecer cercano parecía cada vez más lejano, como si incluso regresara al mismo punto por más que corriera en dirección a los árboles, lejos de aquel maldito jardín, lejos del maldito de Kaname.

¡¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?!

Y, en ese momento recordó unas palabras de Kaname, las cuales le paralizaron, turbándole profundamente al comprender la verdad: «sé que intentarás escapar, y aunque lo intentes será imposible. Por más que intentes encontrar un camino fuera de aquí siempre regresarás a este lugar.»

—¿Al fin lo comprendes? —inquirió una voz a sus espaldas y Zero giró para mirar con furia a Kaname.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjame ir! ¡¿Qué buscas teniéndome aquí?! —espetó furioso, un dejo de desesperada angustia tiñendo su tono.

—¿En verdad quieres respuestas? ¿Acaso la verdad no se empezó a mostrar ante ti aunque niegues esa realidad? —respondió serenamente acercándose a Zero quien se mostró desconcertado, aunque cierto temor revoloteaba en el fondo de sus pupilas al rememorar su sueño y aquella sensación de «realidad» en ellos.

Repentinamente negó furioso apartando de un golpe la mano que Kaname extendía hacia él, viendo cómo en aquellos ojos borgoña un fugaz dolor se reflejó ante aquel rechazó, y aquella expresión agitó algo extraño en su interior.

Kaname no podía mostrarse así. ¡Era un monstruo sin sentimientos! Seguía firme en su creencia de que un monstruo como él no podía sentir algo así. No podía...

—Sigues creyéndome un monstruo sin sentimientos —dijo Kaname y Zero dio un respingo al percatarse de que Kaname leía su mente—. Pero existen disrintos tipos de monstruos y algunos quizás no son como puedes creer.

»Si deseas conocer la verdad poco a poco te la mostraré. Poco a poco la sangre te la mostrará —habló acercándose nuevamente a Zero quien esta vez no se apartó, paralizado por alguna razón ante aquellos ojos llenos de intensidad, que mostraban por igual cierto «dolor».

Zero se estremeció cuando Kaname rozó con uno de sus dedos una herida en su brazo ocasionada por los rosales para llevarse a la boca los dedos manchados de sangre, lamiéndolos con seductora gula ante la fija mirada de Zero—. Tu sangre cuenta lo que quieres negar. Niegas la realidad...

—¡No entiendo de qué mierda me hablas! —espetó reaccionando con una violencia repentina ante la agitación y confusión que causaban las palabras y acciones de Kaname en él—. Realidad, recuerdos, sangre... Nada de esto tiene sentido...

—Ahora puedes creer eso pero pronto lo entenderás. Estás confundido, pero tu sangre comprende, recuerda claramente lo que quizás temes entender.

»Esta noche junto a mí comenzarás a entender. Te estaré esperando en el salón. Tu habitación tiene todo lo necesario para tu aseo y de tu alimentación no tienes de qué preocuparte, así que te estaré esperando, Zero —musitó en un ronroneo oscuramente incitante para luego desvanecerse ante Zero en cientos de pétalos rojos los cuales le rodearon, acariciándole en un toque el cual le estremeció de una manera sensual.

Y mientras los últimos pétalos se desvanecían Zero intentó alejar aquella sensación de su cuerpo, terminando por caer de rodillas al suelo, golpeando con su puño la tierra, intentando controlar todo lo que latía en su interior mientras las palabras de Kaname respecto a su «sangre» resonaban en su mente. ¿Por qué aquel absurdo parecía afectarle tanto?

Y ante aquel cuestionamiento un fugaz pensamiento le agitó tormentosamente; el fugaz pensamiento de que quizás entre Kaname y él había mucho más, una realidad que iba más allá del tormentoso, del oscuro y cruento deseo que le llevó hacia aquella oscura criatura desde el primer instante en el cual sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos carmesí.


End file.
